danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Wiki:Staff Requirements
On Danganronpa Wiki, we allow Editors to apply for Staff positions, however we have requirements an applicant must meet before they have chance to be accepted and given rights. It should be noted that even if an applicant’s requirements are met for what position they are applying for, it does not equal an automatic acceptance. The application will be reviewed by Staff, and come to a decision based on their professional and personal opinions on the applicant. An Editor may still apply, even if not all of the requirements are met, and the Admins will judge on a case-by-case basis. If an Editor applies, and is rejected, they must wait one month before applying again. For Bureaucrats Rights: * Bureaucrats are elected by the current Bureaucrats and Administrators through private discussion, and as such, no applications are required. ** The Requirements for Bureaucrat Rights will vary and be up to the current Bureaucrats' and Admins’ discretion. For Admin Rights: * Be an active Content Moderator for at least a one (1) month “Trial Period”. * Be an active contributor for at least three (3) months prior. * Have at least a 1000 edit count or regular activity on Danganronpa Wiki. * Have editing experience that encompasses a good number of Wiki content such * as article writing, article creating, gallery editing, etc. * Be a friendly, polite individual that is willing to engage with Editors on matters about the wiki, and any issues that may arise. * Be willing to contribute in a significant manner at least once a week at minimum after obtaining Rights. * Be willing to moderate the Wiki even if new, or “spoiler” content is released. * Show knowledge and understanding of our Guidelines and Policies. * Be at least 16 years of age. * Show a good command of the English language, followed by adequate spelling, punctuation and grammar. * Be willing to use Discord to be in our Staff Discord. * Apply Here. For Content Mod Rights: * Be an active Rollback for at least a one (1) month “Trial Period”. ** However if other requirements are met, the above rule may not be necessary. It is up to the Admins’ discretion. * Be an active Contributor for at least three (3) months prior. ** However it will be up to the Admins’ discretion to decide quality over quantity. * Have at least a 500 edit count or regular activity on Danganronpa Wiki. ** Alternatively, show evidence of 500 edits or regular activity on another Wiki. ** However, Edit Count on any Wiki will be up to the Admins’ discretion to decide quality over quantity. * Be willing to work with fellow Staff members on projects or any site-wide wiki issues. * Be willing to contribute in a significant manner at least once a week at minimum upon obtaining Rights. * Be willing to moderate the wiki even if new, or “spoiler” content is released. * Be at least 16 years of age. * Show a good command of the English language, followed by adequate spelling, punctuation and grammar. * Be willing to use Discord to be in our Staff Discord. * Apply Here. For Rollback Rights: * Be an active Editor and Contributor for at least one (1) month. ** However it will be up to the Admins’ discretion to decide quality over quantity. * Have at least a 100 edit count of mostly article edits or regular activity on Danganronpa Wiki. ** Alternatively, show evidence of 100 edits or regular activity on another Wiki. ** However, Edit Count on any Wiki will be up to the Admins’ discretion to decide quality over quantity. * Be willing to contribute in a significant manner at least once a week at minimum after obtaining Rights. * Be willing to moderate the wiki even if new, or “spoiler” content is released. * Be willing to check the Recent Wiki Activity at least once per day to monitor for vandalism. * Be willing to warn editors of their behavior having committed their first infringement. * Be willing to use Discord to be in our Staff Discord. * Apply Here.